Traición
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Raphael tuvo algo intimo con April,sin embargo este se siente culpable creyendo que su hermano genio pueda odiarlo por eso,como reaccionara Donnie ante eso. One-shot,lemon pliss .v.


**Este regalo está dedicado a mi amiga de face kowi :D uwu o más bien Mitello-san)? una one-shot :v**

 **Feliz cumpleaños! ,Ojala te guste.**

 **Advertencia:contiene yaoi (chicoxchico). Y Au :v (mundo alterno) y lemon (por parte de raphxapril).**

 **Las tmnt no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores y arghhh….! Nickelodeon c:**

 **Pareja:raphxapril y Timxdonnie**

No quiero fallarte.

P.o.v Raph.

Ya llevo días,semenas y meses desde aquel incidente,aun no logro olvidar ese recuerdo que me tiene desde hace mucho,pensé que lo podría olvidar,pensé que jamás me pasaría.

Seré sincero, el romance no va conmigo (hace sonidos con su boca), con eso no tengo problemas,pero después de lo que paso en el departamento,talves no lo gusto,lo disfrute,jamás sentí esa sensación toda mi vida.

Todo por culpa de Leo!,si no me hubiera dicho para buscarla talves no estaría enredado a esto,aun no puedo creer que me he enamorado..de April O´neil.

Fin p.o.v -flash back-

Las tortugas estaban en una misión para averiguar que planeaban los krangs y el clan del pie sin embargo,cada uno tenía que dividirse pero sabían que ellos iban por april,Rafa tenia más velocidad-aparte de estar un poco más lejos que líder de las katanas le ordeno buscarla,mientras la tortuga de la banda morada miraba furiosa a su hermano de azul.

El oji-verde acepto y fue al departamento de la peliroja.

-April!.-toca la ventana dos veces,al ver que no abrían se preocupo.-April!?

No hubo respuesta.

-April!-toca desesperado-"maldición"-pensó-tendré que romper la ventana.

Raph retrocede un poco y dispuesto a romper la ventana,se dirige a velocidad pero antes de poder romperla,las ventanas se abren haciendo que este se detenga y caiga adentro del departamento.

-"Maldición"…-pensó dentro de él-para la próxima mandare a Donnie a que valla por su "princesa"..

-Raphael?.-se escucho una vos detrás de el,sabia quien era y decidió dar un salto y mirarla pero.

-April!.-se tapa los ojos con un enorme sonrojo frente a él.

La joven chica se sonroja al ver que este la miro semi desnuda-más bien su polo blanco y su ropa interior y con el pelo suelto-

-Que..que haces aquí!?-se tapa con una toalla que ve en su cama.

-Losiento,yo!...-intenta caminar a otra parte pero choca con el sofá-no era mi intención,lo juro!,es solo que..argh!

Da un suspiro-bien..Tranquilo..solo dime por que estas tu aquí?-cruza de brazos.

La tortuga de lo sais aun con los ojos tapados intenta levantarse sin chocar con nada pero este intencionalmente choca con otra cosa,haciendo que ambos se caigan.

-he Raphael…-decía ella con un sonrojo.

-Con que cho…-minuto de silencio,estaba encima de ella.-ha!.-se levanta.-perdon!,esta ves si losiento y enserio!

-Olvidalo Raph…-se levanta con el-ahora solo dime qué pasa.

-Bien es que solo…

(…..)

3 tortugas se encontraban en los techos esperando a alguien-a Raph jejej :v Lol-la tortuga del bo se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el freno que pasa es que.

Flash back.

-Hablas enserio,Leonardo!?.-pregunto una tortuga de ojos rojizos muy molesta.

-Ya hablamos de esto,Donatello!.-respondió en forma de defensa.-que piensas que hará Raphael!?

-No lose…-suspira-es que yo..

Leo suspira dándose una palmada en la cara.

-Bien,bien y más bien!,si quieres ve a buscar a ambos!,te doy permiso…

-Gracias,Leo.-se va dejando ambos hermanos.

-He..Leo tú crees que pase algo..-pregunto Mikey de una manera inocente.

-No lo creo,además Raph no le gusta April..

-Y si…?

-Shh!,no le gusta!

-Losiento..-dijo él mientras retrocedía.

(….)

Después de que la tortuga de los ojos verdes le explicara la razón por la cual estaba el aquí,la joven de los ojos azules se sorprende y mira hacia la ventana.

-Ya veo por qué fue eso…-dijo ella bajando la mirada-desearía que esto no pasara.

-No eres la única que lo desea-mira a otra parte sonrojado-

-Que sucede?.-pregunto ella todo curiosa.

-He..-mueve la cabeza-nada..nada..

-He Raph..?

-Si?.-

-Necesito cambiarme..-mirando hacia abajo un poco sonrojada-

-He..si claro!..-se tapa los ojos y mira hacia a otro lado-

La chica de la bincha amarilla va quitándose la toalla y su polo ahora quedándose completamente semidesnuda.

-He..April..-pregunto Raph aun con la posición que estaba.

-Que sucede?.-pregunto ella.

-Te gusta Donnie?.-

Otro minuto de silencio por parte de la chica.

-….-mira a otra parte-pues..no quiero que me consideres rara Raph..

-No tengo razón para hacerlo..-vuelve a suspirar.a los únicos raros que considero son a Bobonardo y al "príncipe encantador"

-Príncipe..qué?

-Jajja se lo digo a Casey..están presumido y se cree el super cool.-este ultimo lo hizo con broma.

-He jeje si…y oye..he respecto a lo de Donatello bueno..no es que me guste,sino que me agrada su compañía..y si preguntas por Casey,dejame decirte que tampoco me gusta.

-Wow..eso es una novedad..-piensa-"perdón ,donnie"

-Jejej…por que la pregunta?.-pregunta de vuelta.

-He..por nada…-silba.

-He..ok..bueno ya casi..-es interrumpida por él.

-Ya estas listas?.-se quita las manos de sus ojos y voltea verla-bueno déjame decirte que…

-Raphael!...

Ambos chocan cuerpo con cuerpo hasta caer encima del otro-más bien Raph encima de la chica-sin darse cuenta que aun no estaba cambiada del todo,si al estar con su polo se sonrojo,ahora al estar ella con casi nada,solo su ropa interior.

Las cocas que pueden pasarle a dos adolescentes en la noche,solas y en un cuarto.

-He..April..yo..-la joven tortuga no tenia palabras para describir, solo miraba al cuerpo de ella.

-No..digas nada..-decía mientras miraba a este.

P.o.v April.

Nose que me pasa al estar en esta posición,siento algo caliente dentro de mi cuerpo,mis mejillas se tornan demasiado rojas,estoy..estoy excitada!..no..no puedo..estoy..tengo deseos..placer..

Fin del p.o.v

P.o.v Raph.

Diablos!,estoy se está poniendo peor cada ves,primero encontrármela asi,ahora en esta posición, no quiero traicionar a Donnie,no quiero!,pero siento que algo dentro de mi quiere que continue..siento que..mi..ah!-se sonroja mas-no..no!.

Fin del p.o.v Raph.

-April..yo..-es callado por ella.

-Shh..Raph..-lo calla con un beso.

Mientras que en los techos,la tortuga del bo se encontraban a menos de 5 metros en la casa de la peliroja,pero antes de seguir a su destino,es interrumpido por una mirarlo no es nada menos que Timothi,el joven que suele molestarlo a veces.

-Hola,timothi..-dijo de manera molesta.

-Oye necesito decirte algo…puedes verme en el callejón,ahorita?.

-Oye,losiento,amigo pero yo iba..-interrumpe timothi.

-Porfassss!

-No!

-Porfasssss!

-Que no!

-Siii!?

-Ash!,bien!

-sii!-cuelga.

Este también cuelga.-losiento chicos,pero estarán por su cuenta..creo..-se dirige al callejón.

(….)

La peliroja se comenzó a quintar lo que le quedaba de ella,mientras el oji-verde la miraba demasiado excitado,ambos adolescentes se dirigieron a la cama de la chica y comenzaron con besos por todas partes del cuerpo y includio beso con lengua.

Querian mas…

Las manos de Raph comenzaron a tocar los pechos de ellas,moviéndolos a un lado a otro,lamiendo y masajeándolo,la volvían loca.

-Raph..-decía ella también excitada.

Este al escuchar su nombre comenzó a bajar su otra mano gigante y comenzó a tocar las partes de ella,masturbándola.

-ahhh!..-grito ella.

Pero ella tampoco se quedaría atrás.

Con su mano comenzó a tocar la entrepierna de este y viendo cómo salía su miembro erecto,agarra con una mano moviéndolo también al igual que el con ella.

-haa..!-un grito pro parte de la tortuga de los sai.

Siguiente paso,la trotuga temperamental comenzó a bajar del cuerpo de la peli-roja-obviamente sin dejar de lamerla-hacia sus partes intimas,lamiendo cada parte de ella.

Ra..Raphi!..mas..-pedía ella con placer.

Ella quiso seguirle el juego y también lamio parte de su miembro de este,ambos haciendo sexo oral de una manera placentera para ellos.

Y era hora para ser uno solo.

Raph agarro las piernas de la peli-roja y las puso en sus hombros,dirigiendo su miembro hacia su parte virgen.

-"Relájate..todo estará bien"..-dijo el dentro de sus pensamientos.

Todo paso muy rápido,este introdujo lentamente hacia a ella,al comienzo fue doloroso,pero se fue a acostumbrando y comenzó a moverse lento pero la joven pedía mas y mas y este aumento la velocidad.

Paso varios minutos,esos minutos se volvieron una hora,cambiaban de posición para disfrutar más el placer y gozar,cada uno se corrió dentro del otro hasta alfin terminar.

-Te vas a ir?.-pregunto ella con una mirada triste.

-Si..-se dirige a la ventana-adios,April..

-Adios,Raph..

Fin del flash back

Raphael se recostó en el sofá con sus manos llevadas a la cara,según el había traicionado a su propio hermano y como se lo explicaría este al joven genio.

-Como le voy a explicar!..?.-dijo para si mismo.

-Explicar qué?-se escucho una vos cerca a el.

-Ha!.-mira hacia arriba.-Leo!?

-He..claro,que sucede?

-No te importa…-dijo con furia.

-Ho vamos,Raph..-dice este con puchero.

-Grrrr!,bien!-mira a otra parte.-hice algo terrible..

-Aja…

-Es que!..nose como explicarle a Donnie…-da un suspiro y baja su mirada-no quiero perder la hermandad que tenemos..

-Es April verdad?.-cruza de brazos.

-He..bueno es yo..si..

-Solo dile.

-Pero como!?

-Conociendo a Donnie,talves entienda pero si no se lo dices a tiempo,el secreto se revelara y será peor para ambos.

La tortuga de banda roja piensa,sabia que la verdad saldría pronto y la única forma de evitarlo seria que le dijera la verdad,por mas dolorosa que sea.

-Ti..tienes razón..-sonríe-debo hacerlo..g..gr..grr!

-No te preocupes.-se acerca a abrazarlo-y mira quien viene..

Traga saliva-Donatello…

Este lo mira y sonríe-hola Raph.

Leo se va dejando a ambas tortugas solas.

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Sobre que?-

-Es sobre April…

Hubo un silencio por parte del genio y del temperamental,pensando si estaba bien decirle.

-He..Donnie..-dijo él con nervios.

-Háblame de lo que paso entre ella y tu..-dijo seco.

Y asi paso,Raphael comenzó a narra lo que paso entre ella y el,la tortuga de la banda morada no tenía ninguna reacción solo decía que siguiera hasta que.

-Y así fue…-termino por ultimo.

-Mm..-Raph..-se levanta-creo que debería decirte que..FELICIDADES!

-Hmm?..-un balde de agua fría cayó en el,pensó que su hermano iba reaccionar de otra forma o peor, decirle muchas verdades, ahora estaba más confundido.-per..tu!..

-Debo decirte algo..-se sonroja un poco-

Un joven un poco subido de peso y una sonrisa apareció entre las salas y abrazo al genio por detrás.

-Hola,raph!.-dijo timothi con una sonrisa.

-Pero como!?.-

-Larga historia.- ríe el-

Flash back.

Donatello se encontraba en el callejón con tihmothi,este aun confundido por la cual lo llamo se acerco y le pregunto.

-Que paso,timothi?-pregunto un poco serio.

-He..es que yo…-dijo tartamudeando-que..quería..

-Ve al grano y dímelo .No tengo tiempo.-

-Es que tu..me..ME GUSTAS!.-se tapa la boca.

-Hmm..?..

-Ósea..estoy enamorado de ti..

Otro silencio por parte del genio y el humano,un sonrojo vino por sus mejillas,no sabia como reaccionar ante esto,esperaba una confesión de April pero de su amigo timothi,es algo asombroso.

-He pues yo..

-Olvidalo,sabia que no te gustaría esa confesión..solo quieres a April..-dijo molesto.

-Yo no lo creo.-sonrie-talves..tu y yo podamos darnos una oportunidad jeje..

-Enserio!?.-dijo alegre.

-Si..

El peli-negro se abalanzo a la tortuga del bo dándole muchos besos.

Fin del flash back.

-Así comenzó…todo..

-Wow..simplemente wow…

-Aja.

Aparece April.-chicos!

-Hola April!.-respondieron los 3.

-He..me perdí de algo?..-

-He nada..-raph sonríe y la abraza-que bueno que estés bien..

Se sonroja por el afecto de este.

-He rafa y..y..donatello..

-No te preocupes April..estoy saliendo con timothi y así que no hay problema,siempre y cuando rafa no sea casey.

-Ja..ja….como si fuera el..jaja..

Paso algunas semanas,Raph y April eran pareja,aunque eso a Casey no le agradaba pero el su amigo así que tuvo que que Timothi y Donnie tenían sus momentos "privados" así como Raph y April.

Fin….

 **TA-DA! ;U; ojala te guste :v feliz cumpleaños a ti)?...**


End file.
